


Spare the Rod

by Steals_Thyme (Liodain)



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crimebusters Era, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Riding Crop, Spanking, Violence, implied ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Steals_Thyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie has a run-in with the Twilight Lady and discovers a few things about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare the Rod

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt is 'spanking/paddling'.

"Oh, darling, don't be like that."

Thin, braided leather whispers across Laurie's face, pushing angry tears down her cheek. When the crop reaches her mouth, she tries to bite it, but the Twilight Lady flicks it away and swings it with a flourish, brings it down on the inside of Laurie's thigh.

"Ah-ah. Dirty girl, you don't know where that's been." Another hard twitch of her wrist, and Twilight Lady coos in mock sympathy as Laurie squirms and gasps, arching on the obscenely huge bed, damp satin sheets clinging to her skin. "Poor thing. Oh, look how red that's gone."

Laurie lets her gloat. Not much longer and she'll have her hands free; the leather cuffs that bind her wrists to the wrought-iron headboard are obviously intended for customers who have no intention of being truly resistant. She can feel the metal fastenings grate as they loosen and give.

"Of course, I know where _you've_ been," the Twilight Lady says, dragging the crop further up Laurie's thigh, lifting the skirt of her uniform. "I think we should have a little chat, hmm? See, I think it's awfully unfair that a mere slip of a thing like you gets dibs on _two_ heroes. Why, Nite Owl hasn't tried to catch me in _months_ , and that's just awful. Don't you agree?"

Laurie does not agree. She kicks out, catches the Twilight Lady's ankle with the heel of her boot. It impacts against the bone with a satisfying crack and Twilight Lady yowls, sharp and surprised.

"You little bitch," she hisses. Laurie jerks her head to the side, softening the predicted backhand. "Who do you think you are, huh? Little girl. I should put you over my knee."

"Oh, please," Laurie says, yanks her hands free and punches the Twilight Lady in the nose.

She totters a few paces backwards and hunches over, making an inelegant wet noise. Her hand hovers in front of her mouth and she expirates droplets of blood that are the same vivid shade as her hair.

Then she straightens and she's the sleek and sultry Domme again, mouth curling into a lascivious smile. Her tongue slides over her lips, red like her hair and her blood and her lipstick, red like Laurie's thigh. She stalks forward, hips sashaying, eyes flashing.

"Mmm," she says. "I could never get Nite Owl to do that. Even when I was _very bad_."

And this time the needling doesn't glance off Laurie's skin; it sinks deep and her temper flares like a struck match. She has a moment to feel beautifully, utterly incensed as the Twilight Lady advances on her. How dare she try and make Dan do that; her kindly, gentle Dan. How _dare_ she.

Laurie grapples her, hands slipping over the glossy leather of her bustier and finding purchase on the buckles at her waist. The hold presses them together, and the Twilight Lady smirks, pushing her breasts against Laurie's in the warm, scrabbling seconds before Laurie manages to unbalance her and send her headlong onto the bed.

She lands face-first among the sheets, ass in the air, and before Laurie can stop herself she has lashed out with a flat palm, caught her square across the rump.

It cracks like a gunshot. Laurie holds her breath in the ensuing silence, vaguely mortified, frighteningly gratified.

The Twilight Lady's skin is blooming with the shape of Laurie's hand. Laurie's palm stings, imprinted with the criss-cross of the Twilight Lady's fishnet stockings.

The Twilight Lady slowly raises herself onto her hands and knees and glances over her shoulder, eyes behind the domino mask dark and calculating. A tendril of hair curls into the corner of her mouth. "Oh no," she purrs, and shifts her knees on the mattress, a transparent attempt to draw Laurie's attention back to her ass. Laurie resents how well it works. "Now you've got me."

Laurie inhales through her nose and lets out a shuddery breath, because what the hell is _this_.

"Be gentle," the Twilight Lady says, simpering tones over eagerness over a steely core. She knows Laurie is angry. She knows that Laurie wants to punish her. She wants to be punished, for whatever reason, and if Laurie won't give her the satisfaction she will keep pushing and pushing, always after her attention, or Dan's attention, or God help her, Rorschach's.

Laurie's palm itches. She places her her hand in the small of the Twilight Lady's back, over the corseted laces of her costume. "You leave us alone," she says, and brings her hand down hard on the Twilight Lady's reddening cheek. The Twilight Lady gasps and arches under her hand, and Laurie shivers at an unanticipated flush of heat, trickling low.

"Oh, you're good at this, darling. Do you do this for your boys? Hmm? Do they misbehave just so you'll—"

Another whipcrack strike, and Laurie's fingers are tingling with it.

"—Mmmh. So that you'll spank them?" The Twilight Lady writhes, hips tilting wantonly. "Or do you make them beg for it, mmm, on their _knees_ —"

"Shut. Up." Laurie punctuates with a slap and a backhand, hopes her voice isn't really quivering as badly as it sounds. She imagines Dan on his knees, looking up at her with his soft mouth and that worried crease to his forehead; imagines Rorschach begging her for _anything_ , and has to squeeze her thighs together in desperation.

The Twilight Lady is making obscene noises, gusty moans that would put the most enthusiastic porn star to shame. Her buttocks are a vicious red, latticed with diamonds .

"Tell me what you do to them," she implores. "Tell me... tell me everything, all your naughty secrets!"

That transfixes Laurie like a thunderbolt, and she backs off suddenly, panting. "I'm not telling you anything," she says. " _Anything._ "

The Twilight Lady flows to her knees, arching decadently. She gives her rear a theatrical rub and fixes Laurie with a pout that's exaggerated to the point of parody. "Pity. You were doing _so well_."

"I'm not one of your girls," Laurie says. "Shut the fuck up."

The Twilight Lady uncoils and slips off the bed in one sinuous motion. "You could be," she says, "if you want." She has the nerve to run her fingers through Laurie's hair, and Laurie starts to understand the appeal of breaking fingers. "Wouldn't you like to be as magnificent as your mommy? I could teach you."

Laurie shoves her away in disgust, and victorious laughter follows her as she bolts into the hallway. She is running blind; she doesn't know this building and they brought her here with a sack on her head but she's had enough now, enough of the games and—

"Laurie!"

—and there's Dan in a swirl of bronze. She doesn't think she's ever been so happy to see him, or so _happy to see him_. He cups her face and she nods and says "I'm fine, I'm fine Dan, I'm fine," when he asks if she's okay, is she hurt.

"Where's Leslie," he asks her, and she has to swallow around something that tastes a bit like jealousy; copper in the back of her throat. _Leslie_.

"Leave her," she says.

"But—"

"Leave her alone, Dan." She leans up to kiss him, ardent and fierce, pressing into him so hard that he's off balance; she can't seem to get enough of him against her all at once. "Get Rorschach, get out of here. Home, I want to go home right now right _now_."

"Jeez." He's flushed, mouth hanging open. "Okay, let's... come on."

He runs on ahead of her; his cape swings aside on every footfall to reveal powerful thighs and an ass cupped tightly in Kevlar.

Laurie's palm itches.


End file.
